Hart family
The Hart wrestling family is a Canadian family with a significant history within professional wrestling. The patriarch of the family is wrestling legend and WWE Hall of Famer Stu Hart, amateur and professional wrestler, promoter and trainer, who not only owned and operated his own wrestling company, but has also trained some of the most well known and successful stars in the contemporary wrestling industry including Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Edge. His sons Bret and Owen Hart also achieved fame and success in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), with many of the WWF's biggest storylines in the mid-1990s being built around Bret and Owen and their brothers-in-law. Family history The Hart family is one of the most well-known professional wrestling families in history. The patriarch of the family, Stu Hart was a professional wrestler and a trainer as well as the owner of Stampede Wrestling. Many of his children became professional wrestlers. He became involved with wrestling after retiring from his career with the Edmonton Eskimos of the Canadian Football League. Stu began promoting wrestling in 1948 and operated Stampede Wrestling until selling it to Vince McMahon in 1984. In 1985, however, he decided to revive the promotion, which remained in operation until December 1989. It was brought back again in 1999 by Bruce and Ross Hart and remains active today. Stu Hart has been noted from training some of North America's most famous wrestlers, including André the Giant, the "British Buldog" Davey Boy Smith, Dynamite Kid, Junkyard Dog, and dozens more in addition to his own sons. Bret Hart has won the most wrestling championships of anyone in the family. He won his first title belt in the World Wrestling Federation while teaming with brother-in-law Jim Neidhart (Ellie Hart's husband) to form The Hart Foundation tag team. They had a feud with the British Bulldogs (Diana Hart's husband Davey Boy Smith and Bret Hart's sister-in-law's husband Dynamite Kid, who were first cousins in real life). On January 26, 1987, Hart and Neidhart defeated the Bulldogs to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. After the Hart Foundation split up, Owen Hart began teaming with Neidhart as The New Foundation. Bret went on to have a successful career as a singles wrestling, holding the WWF Championship five times. The family connection played a role in two major WWF storylines. Four of the Hart brothers (Bret, Owen, Keith, and Bruce) formed a team at Survivor Series 1993. Animosity began to build between Bret and Owen, and Owen turned on Bret at Royal Rumble 1994. The feud culminated with Owen costing Bret the WWF Championship. While Bret was defending the title against Bob Backlund at Survivor Series 1994, Owen tricked his mother Helen into throwing a towel into the ring to signify that Bret conceded defeat. Several years later, the Hart Foundation was formed again, this time as a stable of anti-American wrestlers. Bret and Owen reconciled, and they were joined by Neidhart, Smith, and Brian Pillman (Pillman was not related but had trained with the Hart family and was a friend of the family). At the In Your House: Canadian Stampede pay-per-view in Calgary on July 6, 1997, the Hart Foundation won a five-on-five match against Steve Austin, Ken Shamrock, Goldust, and The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Bret Hart left the WWF in 1997 after what has come to be known as the Montreal Screwjob, while Owen died as the result of a failed stunt during his ring entrance at the Over the Edge 1999 pay-per-view. Bret would eventually return to the renamed WWE in 2010 after settling his differences with the promotion. Three of Stu and Helen Hart's grandchildren have begun careers in professional wrestling. Nattie Neidhart, daughter of Ellie and Jim, trained in Calgary and now wrestles for World Wrestling Entertainment (formerly the WWF) under the ring name Natalya. She was the first female from the Hart family to win Championship gold, when she won the Diva's Championship at Survivor Series 2010 Harry Smith, son of Diana and Davey Boy Smith, uses the name David Hart Smith and also wrestles for WWE. Teddy Hart, son of Georgia Hart and BJ Annis, has also competed in WWE but was released by the company. Outside of wrestling Helen Smith Hart was the daughter of noted marathoner and sprinter Harry J. Smith, a serious contender for the 1912 Olympics before an injury took him out of competition, by his Greek wife, Elizabeth "Ellie" Poulis Smith BJ Annis, husband of Georgia Hart and father of Teddy Hart has operated BJ's Gym in Downtown East Village, Calgary since constructing it in 1971. In November 2011, his daughter Angie Annis staged an art exhibition at the gymnasium prior to the establishment closing its doors. In December 2011, Jade Hart, the eldest child of Bret Hart and Julie Hart, launched a clothing line called Jade Hart Kimonos. Based out of Calgary the clothing line consists of hand made kimonos made from Canadian silks and other fabrics. Generations First generation Second generation Third generation Family Tree Note that when Bruce divorced from her ex-wife Andrea Redding, Bruce won the custody of his five children (Bruce Hart Jr., Brit Hart, Rhett Hart, Tory Hart and Lara Hart) from his ex-wife, he then married Rachel Overholt in January 2007 and had their first child later that year naming their son Davis Gene Hart, making his wife Rachel the stepmother of his five step-children who are Bruce Hart Jr., Brit Hart, Rhett Hart, Tory Hart and Lara Hart, it also makes their son Davis the half brother of his four half brothers and one half sister. DVD Hart & Soul: The Hart Family Anthology is a documentary produced and released by WWE Home Video in collaboration with Hart family members. The DVD chronicles the lineage of the Hart family beginning with the biography of patriarch Stu Hart. It gives a brief accounting of the lives of all Twelve Hart children as well as parents Stu and Helen growing up in Calgary. It describes the deaths of Stu, Helen, Dean, Matthew, Owen, Brian Pillman and Davey Boy Smith with recollections from their loved ones. The DVD concludes with a feature on the Hart Dynasty and their future in WWE. The Bonus Discs feature matches from Stampede Wrestling, WWF and WWE as well as candid home footage & interviews from the Hart family. See also *Hart House (Alberta) *The Hart Foundation External links Category:Wrestling families Category:Hart family